Akatsuki's New Random Life
by Shadow of your Life
Summary: 8 girls live in a 7 story mansion. One day the Akatsuki appeared in their backyard! Did I mention the girls are huge Naruto fans? The akatsuki are in a whole lot of randomness! WTF? Pein wants to learn guitar! Full summary inside! R&R PLZ! T 4 lang.
1. What The Crap? Akatsuki?

**YaaaaaaaaaaaaaaY!!!! My First Akatsuki Fic!!!!! SO Sweet! Okay now I really have nothing to say so i'll just say what I have to say!! **

**Okay I know this has happened before about the akatsuki going to our world and stuff. So I really like the stories and all, and then hey! I'll write one of my own! **

**I'll give you a little secret! *Starts to whisper to readers* this story has some crazy twist- really ooc sometimes!**

**Okay no more talk! Here is the full summary! **

* * *

**Sumary: 8 girls live in an 7 story mansion! They are super rich, which annoys them. Their family owns theme parks, restuarants, and high classed malls. Their parents left them to live on the other side of the world, they hate them for that. These girls get into some random trouble and the eldest sister makes sure they don't act like spoiled little brats. The 8 girls just mind their own buiness one day untill the Akatsuki appeared in their back yard! Did I mention that the girls are huge Naruto fans! Uh- Oh! the Akatsuki are in whole lot of trouble! And when I mean trouble, they're in for a whole lot of randomness! This is a major UH-OH! WTF?! Pein wants to learn guitar!?**

**PeinXKonan_ItachiXOc_SasoriXOc_DeidaraXOc_HidanXOc_Tobi/MadaraXOc_KakuzuXOc_ZetsuXOc_KisameXOc_-_-_-_- :D**

* * *

The sky was shining bright in the morning/afternoon day. The sun was bright and showed the colours of 7 story mansion, the back yard was very big and green with colours of flowers- which made it look beautiful. There was also a big nice patio, and fairly large and I mean LARGE pool with three sets of diving boards. 'Low', 'Medium', and 'High'.

Inside the mansion, was a large living room with three big couches, a large plasma TV, a computer set, and any other stuff you would see in a living room. Next to it, was also, a large kitchen. And this was only the first floor. The second floor is also a large living room, just larger than the one in the first floor. The third floor is like a clothes store. It had the clothes for both male and female, the shoes, and ect. The fourth floor is the bedrooms, all big rooms, and there were fifteen rooms. The fifth floor is a library with various of books, small, big, and large. Different sections of books with different languages, and just regular books, novels, ect. The sixth floor is the music room. The music room is filled with many different instrumants such as piano, guitar, drums, flutes, violins, ect. And the seventh floor is an arcade room filled with many games, you couldn't even count them.

*CRASH!!*

"DAMMIT KIM!!!" A very outraged girl screamed. The girl that screamed has black hair and white streaks that reached her shoulder blades. Her eyes are a yellow-ish- green. She is wearing a blue shirt that had a picture of a pen, eraser, and ruler with faces, and said "I RULE", also wearing grey skinny jeans, and converse that went to her ankle. Her name is Alex. She is eighteen and the oldest.

"IT WAS NOT MY FAULT! IT WAS SERENE'S!!" Kim screamed back. Kim had brown/black hair that reaches four inches above her hips. Her eyes are green. She is wearing a yellow shirt with bold letters that say "Awesomeness now has a name. Let me introduce myself.", black jeans and checkered vans. She is sixteen, and the fourth oldest.

"NO IT'S NOT! YOU LIE!! YOU LIEEE!!!!" Serene wailed. She has black hair and red streaks on her bangs- Her hair went to the middle of her back. Her eyes are a navy blue colour. She wore a simple gray shirt and dark blue jeans and converse. Serene is seventeen and the second oldest.

"IT'S TOO LOUD!!!" A girl shouted. She has long dark brown hair that passes little of her middle back. Her eyes are also a green colour. She wore a black shirt that has a picture of Gir eating a muffin, and white shorts that went mid-thigh, and wore black sandles. Her name is Jenette and she is the fifth oldest.

"WHY IS EVEYONE SCREAMING!?!?" An annoyed girl with dark brown hair and brown-ish green eyes walked in the kitchen. She was wearing a light blue spagetthi strap shirt, a dark blue skirt, and white leggings with white sandles. Her is Amber, but she hates her name, so her sisters call her Keiko 'cuz she looks like a Keiko. She is seventeen, and she is the third oldest.

"Geez, I'm the youngest, and they're louder than me..."Said a girl with black hair tied to a low ponytail and also has yellow-ish green eyes. She is wearing a dark green shirt with white shorts, and black vans. Her name is Natalie, but is known as Nat. She fifteen, and the youngest of the family.

"What's going on?" A girl with brown/black hair tied in two low pigtails, and brown-ish green eyes asked. She wore a dark grey shirt with and dark blue pants that went above her knee, and wore white vans. Her name is Sunnie. Heer sisters sometimes call her Sun-Sun from Bleach. She is fifteen, and seventh youngest.

"And why is Alex yelling at Kim?"Said a girl with black hair and green eyes. She wore a white shirt that said "Seriously?" in bold letters, with black skinny jeans and red converse. He name is Kayla, she is sixteen, and is the sixth youngest.

All eight of the girls were either yelling or talking, and this was just pissing off Alex. She stopped yelling at Serene and Kim, and she could already feel a headache forming. Then she snapped, which made her younger sisters be quiet and be scared.

"ENOUGH!!! I DON'T CARE WHO DID IT JUST PICK UP THE DAMN MESS!!! I CAN'T DO IT BECAUSE I HAVE FUCKING BILLS TO PAY!!" When Alex gets this mad, you never want to mess with her. She walked out of the kitchen of her frightened sisters. "KIM, SERENE! IF I DON'T SEE THAT MESS CLEANED UP BY THE TIME I RETURN! YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED!!!"

After five minutes of being still and quiet, Kim and Serene picked up the mess the made along with their sisters' help. they just don't get why Alex would be mad about a broken glass bowl, she would just sigh and pick up the glass and walk away. So why would she- Oh that's right, she just cleaned the floor, and the glass blow had food in it. Yep. That's a reason to get mad. When the girls finished cleaning the mess, they walked into the living to watch TV, and saw their sister with a stack of bills.

The seven girls sat on the couch and turned on the TV to fiind what was on.

....... Nothing was really on, so they decided to watch Invader Zim.

Have I ever mentioned that the eight girls are huge Naruto fans? Akastuki fans? No? Ok well let's start with the oldest to the youngest on their favorite Akatsuki characters

Alex's favorite is Sasori.

Serene's favorite is Itachi.

Keiko's favorite is Hidan.

Kim's favorit is Deidara.

Jenette's favorite is Kisame.

Kayla's favorite is Zetsu.

Sunnie's favorite is Kakuzu.

And Natalie's favorite is Tobi/ Madara.

-- (ElseWhere)

Outside in the large yard. Where there big open area can be used for many activies such as sports of course, and running around. The grass is well taken care of, seeing as it is so green.

*POOF*

Ten figures fell from a large hole in the sky that 5 feet high. They piled on each other, and one was not pleased at all. They all wore robe like things with red clouds on them.

"Would all you men get OFF OF ME!!!" Yelled a blue haired woman with an origami flower on the right side of her head.

The men got off the poor woman who was piled on. A man with orange hair and piercings on his face helped the woman lying on th floor.

"Thanks." the man nodded at her.

"Whao." A man of skin of black and white was ahgast at the sight he saw. "Everything is so green. **The flowers are perfectly bloomed**. Someone must love nature as much as we do."

The others just stared at him in a really bored face.

"Well fuck Zetsu, if you love so much, why don't you marry it!" Said a silver haired man.

"That was stupid to say Hidan." A man said with a mask covering his lower face.

"Fuck you Kakuzu!!" Hidan shouted.

Before they started arguing, the man with the piercings stop them. "Enough. Both of you. We need to focus on where we are and how we got here."

"Hai Leader-sama."

Before any of them had a chance to say anything, they heard growls. They turned to look at where it was coming from, and saw two huskies, two german sheperds, and two pitbulls. All six full grown and growling at the mystrious people. Sensing they were not friendly, the dogs started barking loudly.

--

Alex wasn't in a pissy mood anymore, and was glad she finished the bills early. She and her younger siblings were watching TV when they heard their dogs barking quite loudly. Seven girls groaned.

"Someone tell them to shut up." Kim said, but was surprised that Alex got up with a frown on her face.

Alex walked over to the glass sliding door, and pushed the curtain out of the way and looked outside to find the dogs. The other seven girls got up to, they knew when a dog was in distressed, Alex could tell when something was wrong. At first the seven girls thought that she was psychic, but then just figured she has good senses since she knew how to interact with animals.

Alex opened the sliding and stepped outside. She followed the noise of the barking her dogs made. She made a turn and saw someone about to attack her two huskies. Alex looked around to find something she could use to stop that person. She found a soccar ball lying still on the ground.

"Not a weapon, but it'll have to do." Alex ran to the ball and kicked it hard. She knew how to play soccar, and is very good at kicking a ball hard. The ball was heading towards the dog attacker.

--

The Hidan was getting irritated with dogs barking, he was about slice them in half, when Zetsu stopped him.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Let us eat them. **Yeah.**"

Hidan was annoyed, but let him eat them anyway. Atleast it will shut up the dogs.

Zetsu was about to grab the huskie, when he sensed something coming his way. He looked up, but was only to be hit in the face with a soccar ball, very hard.

The Akatsuki were shocked at what just happened. It was quiet for a good second, untill Hidan, Kisame and Deidara burst into laughter. They were rolling on the floor turning blue.

Zetsu on the other hand, was hit hard in the face, it caused him to fall backwards.

As for the dogs, they ran to the direction were the ball came from, untill they were safely behind seven girls with uneasy looks and one girl with killing mood that scared her sisters, but made them feel safe, knowing she would protect them.

Deidara, Hidan, and Kisame stopped laughing and stood up. They, along with the other Akatsuki members, looked to see who kicked the ball, only to see a very pissed off girl with seven other girls behind her with strange clothing.

Alex didn't care about the other nine people, but only focused her attention on the person who was about to hurt her dog. She walked up to them, still with the killer mood. Her sisters were hesitant at first, but followed anyway, they didn't want anything bad to happen to their sister, and would try to help her sister if she was out-matched. Even if she was out-numbered, she wouldn't be out-matched. But the look of the mysterious people told them otherwise.

Zetsu glared at the girl that was glaring at him. He'd have to admit that this girl looked scary, and may even make him shudder abit, but he wasn't going to let her win.

When Alex was standing three feet from the Zetsu cosplayer, she punched him, making him stumble backwards a bit. She notice the other nine cosplayers where gonna do something, but stopped, guess they wanted to see how this turns out. Alex grabbed the coller of the Akatsuki outfit and pulled Zetsu toward her face. Her glare became harder.(If thats even possible.)

"Listen here asshole. If I ever see you go near my dog again, I swear that I **will**, cut your fucking balls off and shove them down your fucking throat. Do I make myself clear, or do you want demonstration with your dick?"

Zetsu had to admit he wa scared at the moment, he didn't want any part of him to be cut off.

"Fuck this girl is good." The silver haired man whispered to the others.

"Um... Please listen to what our sister says. When she threatens someone, and they don't take it seriously, they end up in the hospital. She'll do it. She will actually cut off your...um balls." Serene said, kind of hesitant. She remembered an incident that happened to her, and Alex threaten the person who wanted to rape her, he didn't take it seriously and he ended up in the hospital with a broken arm and leg, and three punctured ribs. Serene was only fourteen when she was almost raped, and thinking of it scared her again.

The Akatsuki looked at Serene and then looked at Alex, who looked like she was gonna kill everyone. They saw Alex let go of Zetsu and looked at them with same frightning look.

"Very well. Zetsu, do not go near her dogs." Pein said. And Zetsu crawled away from Alex.

Alex raised a brow, as did her other sisters. Why were they using Akatsuki names? Why didn't they just use their origanal names instead?

The Akatsuki saw this and stared with questioning faces. "What? Un." Deidara asked.

Again, the girls just stared. "Um... Why are you guys using the Akatsuki names and not your own?" Keiko asked.

This shocked the S-class criminals. Did they know about them?

"How do you know about us?" Sasori asked.

"Uh, a lot of people know about the Akatsuki. Your not the only ones who know about them." Kayla said.

And the Akatsuki were more shocked then ever.

"Yeah. And come to think of it, you all actually look like the real Akatsuki. How strange." Sunnie added.

The shocked criminals looked at the girls with the strange clothes they wore. They came to a conclusion that they were in another world when the saw the unusual dogs, saw the 7 story building, strange equipment lying around the floor, (bikes, kites, skateboard, ect.) a large pond with latters and blue coloured boards hanging off them, and they didn't sense any chakra coming from the eight girls.

"Ok how do we tell you were the real Akatsuki, un?" Deidara asked.

"If your the real Akatsuki, then prove it." Kim said.

The Akatsuki were quiet untill Deidara broke the silence. "Aha! Danna! Un."

"What?" The girls asked simultaniusly.

"Sasori Danna is a puppet, un. We can show you his body! Yeah." Deidara walked up to Sasori and pulled off his cloak. Sasori was about ready to kill Deidara but was interrupted.

"Oh yeah. He's defininately a puppet." Alex said sarcasticly.

The Akatsuki looked at Sasori and realized he was not a puppet, but human.

"What the hell!?!? How am I human!?!?" Sasori screamed. (I told you the story had some twist.)

"That hole we were sucked in, it must've made you human Sasori." Konan said.

"Well fuck then, if Sasori ain't a puppet anymore, how the fuck are we gonna convince them were the real Akatsuki?" Hidan asked, but soon regetted saying anything. The Akatsuki were looking directly at him with a hint in their eyes saying they knew exactly what to do.

Hidan gulped. Well fuck.

Kakuzu took Hidan's scythe and stabbed him in the chest. Hidan winced at the pain. "Ow! The fuck Kakuzu?!"

While Hidan and Kakuzu argued, and the Akatsuki being distracted by thier fight, they didn't notice the girls had shocked faces. Wtf? He was supposed to be dead. How is he alive? OMG they are the real Akatsuki if Hidan is still alive!

Hidan took out his sythe that was plungged in him, which hurt like a bitch, and still argued with Kakuzu. They continued to fight untill they heard a scream.

"OMG!!! YOU ARE THE REAL AKATSUKI!!!" Keiko jumped up and down and ran to Hidan, tackling him into a hug, which shocked him and the Akatsuki.

"What the fuck!?"

"Congragulations Hidan, your Keiko's number 1 favorite character." Natalie said.

"I am?" He asked still dumbfounded

"Yup!"

"So who's your favorite un?" Deidara asked.

Natalie face lit up and she ran and glomped Tobi.

"TOBI'S MY FAVORITE!!!"

"YAY!! TOBI IS A FAVORITE!!!" Tobi shouted and hugged Natalie and started jumping with her.

"My name is Serene and... ITACHI IS MY FAVORITE!!!"

"I'm Jenette, but call me Jen, and my favorite IS KISAME!!!"

"I'm Sunnie, and KAKUZU IS MY FAVORITE!!!"

"My name is Kim and, DEIDARA IS MY FAVORITE!!!"

"And I'm Kayla, ZETSU IS MY FAVY!!!"

All the seven girls glomped/hugged their favorite character. Except Alex. The Akatsuki stared at her, waiting for something to happen. Alex sighed.

"I'm Alex, and my favorite is Sasori. No I'm not gonna go insane and start hugging. I'm still pissed off."

"You were just mad about an hour ago! Yesh, you get made easily." Serene said, and Alex rolled her eyes.

"So if you weren't mad, you would go insane and hug Sasori?" Kisame asked.

Alex shrugged. "Yeah probably." Kisame was about to say something else, but was interrupted by some strange noise.

_**And the rain will kill us all...  
We throw ourselves against  
the wall.**_

**_But no one else can see, the  
preservation of the martyr  
in me.._**

**_Psychosocial..._**

**_Psychosocial-_**

"Hello." Alex answered her cellphone. "Oh hey." Alex walked away from the large group.

The Akatsuki were confused at the noise that Alex held in her hand when she looked at it. By now the seven sisters let go of their fav character. It was quiet for about thirty seconds before Natalie broke the silence.

"So. ....Um... Where are you gonna go since your in our world now?" She asked.

Keiko's face lit up. "They can stay with us!"

The others agreed except Serene. "Hold on. We just can't invite them to stay with us."

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Because Alex is still the oldest and therefore, she is incharge of us, it's her decision if they can stay or not."

"I really don't believe that." Jen said.

"Well believe it. Alex is of age, meaning she is now legal, an adult."

"So just because she's an adult doesn't mean she's incharge of everything." Serene was getting pissed off by Jen's additude, she never liked it when someone was saying something wrong about Alex.

"Yes she is you idiot! If not for Alex we would be in a damn orphanage! We wouldn't be here today if Alex didn't do what she did and you know it. So stop acting like bitch and saying Alex isn't incharge because she is, she kept us with her, she protected us, she was there for us when we needed her! She taught us not to be spoiled or we would all be acting like you were just now! Alex is incharge of the house, she's incharge of the things we own. She pays for the bills, she lets us buy the things we want-"

"Not everything!"

"Right because that would mean we are spoiled. And before you open your damn mouth think about what your going to say, and put yourself in Alex's position, would you really be able to pay bills at the age of sixteen without the learning, when Alex had to learn at the age of nine?!"

Jenette was quiet. Serene was right that Alex had the decision for the Akatsuki to stay or not. Alex is eighteen and she took care of every single one of them when she was eight, and struggled to learn things that were meant for adults to learn. Alex fought for them not to be taken away, she helped them when they were sad, she fed them. She struggled through everything just to keep them happy. Jenette held her head low.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Serene just sighed.

The Akatsuki were just watching what happened and stared completely surprised at what Serene said about Alex. Well damn, Alex must've went through alot if Serene said everything to back her up. The Akatsuki were in an awkward silence with the seven girls, they had no idea what to say what-so-ever, and they didn't want to be yelled at by a girl who was backing her sister up by the hard times she went through.

--

Alex heard everything Serene said to Jen. She sighed, Jenette was always the bratty one and wanted to be spoiled to have everything she wanted. She sighed again. She'll have to talk to Jenette again.

"I'll call you back." Alex didn't wait for answer and just hung up.

She looked up at the sky, remembering everything she had to do to keep her sisters with her. She put her phone in her pocket, she turned and walked back to the group of sisters and criminals. She was still mad, but she calmed down a bit.

She reached them and just stared.

"Hey Alex, we were wondering if it was okay with you if the Akatsuki could stay." Kayla said.

Alex was quiet. She looked at them and thought about it. Where would they go if she didn't let them stay? They would obviously draw a croud where they went.

Alex sighed for the third time. "Yeah. they can stay."

The girls squealed, and the Akatsuki looked relieved. Guess they were also thinking the same.

"But." The girls paused their squealing and looked at Alex. "They're in our world now, meaning there is no nin-jutsu or gen-jutsus. And, if they ever want to go out to places, they have to blend in our society." And with that, Alex walked away to the mansion.

They girls squealed again and dragged the Akatsuki inside their home.

Alex knew this would be a long afternoon, and she was already feeling tired.

Let's just see how this turns out.

* * *

Sweet i'm done! this actually the longest I have ever written! Sorry for spelling errors!!!

Anyways sorry if this is a crappy chapter. The next one will be more interesting!! Promise!

Please review and no flame! It will just make me laugh about how your trying to make me feel bad.


	2. A New Life For Akatsuki

Okay here is another CHAPPY!!

I want to thank: Inner Jashinist, Kuro Shinen Akuma, and Yuti-Chan. For reviewing.

OMG REALLY!!? SASORI IS ALSO MY FAVORITE!!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto!

Enjoy.

* * *

Alex led the way to the little store they had in the third floor. Her sisters claimed that they were tired, and wanted to take the elevator. Alex knew they were just lazy and didn't want to walk three floors up. Alex pushed the up buton and the doors slid open. The Akatsuki seemed amazed by the strange thing. They walked in the elevator, which could hold about 22 people, and there were eighteen of them. Alex pushed the button that had the number 3. The doors slid closed and the elevator moved up. Alex saw the Akatsuki were about to react, but stopped them from doing so.

"It's just an elevator. Its taking us to the third floor, so don't panic." She sighed and rubbed her temples. A headache seemed to already formed.

When they reached the third floor, the doors slid open and the group walked out. They were greeted by the smell of shoes and clothes. The Akatsuki stopped walking when Alex turned to face them. The seven sisters just walked off and looked at clothes.

"Okay this is clothes store...Kinda... Just look around for the clothes you like, and wear them. If you want to try the clothes on, the fitting rooms are over there where Sunnie is at. The shoes are over there, and Konan. The female clothes are over there where Kayla is at. Okay so just look around find whatever you like." Alex walked away and walked up to a window and opened it wide enough to sit down.

The Akatsuki scattered around to look for the clothes they still find strange. About five minutes later, most of them already something to wear. Konan, however, didn't know what to wear. She looked around and saw the other seven girls chatting with the guys, she turned her head and saw Alex just staring out in the sky, still sitting down. Konan to deep breath and walked over to Alex. Konan knew she was mad, and didn't know if she calmed down yet. She shyly spoke.

"Um... Alex?" Alex turned to look at Konan, her eyes actually looked peaceful.

"Yes?"

"Um... I'm having trouble...to find something..to wear...... Could you help me?" Konan asked.

Alex looked at her for a moment, then smiled. "Sure." Alex got up walked with Konan to look for something.

"I take it your not mad anymore."

"Huh- Oh no. I just needed to look at the sky, it always calms me for some strange reason." Alex said as she pulled out a purple shirt.

"I see."

--

Sunnie was looking around for Konan, she kinda felt guilty for leaving Konan to look for clothes on her own. When she spotted the blue haired woman, she realized she was not alone. She was with Alex. And Alex was actually smiling. Sunnie smiled and nudged Kim who was next to her.

"What?" Kim asked.

"Look."

Kim looked at the direction she was pointing at and smiled. Alex was smiling, that meant she wasn't mad anymore. That's good.

--

"Okay Konan, we got you a few clothes, let's have you try them on, and if you don't like it, well pick something else." Alex said as she dragged Konan to the fitting room.

Konan nodded. She walked in and closed the door.

Alex walked to the clothes near the fitting room Konan was in. She looked through the hanging clothes and found a black shirt that says "Come Talk To Me When Your Interesting." She walked back to Konan's door and waited for her to come out.

When Konan walked out of the room, she wore black skinny jeans and a white muscle shirt with a chibi monkey in the middle. Alex studied the outfit on her.

"I like it. Try the others, oh and try this shirt." Alex said and handed the shirt to Konan.

Konan read the shirt and laughed. She walked back in the room and tried the rest of the clothes.

About a few minutes of trying on clothes and seeing if they look nice, Konan went to put on the clothes she wants wear for the day.

The rest of the Akatsuki and Alex's sisters came by and waited for Konan. About one minute, Konan came out wearing a light blue muscle shirt and a dark blue skirt that went mid-thigh, and wore white vans with blue laces. Alex said she liked, so did her sisters. They guys acyually stared at her for awhile, however, Pein stared the longest which made Konan blush a bit.

Alex saw this and smirked.

"Okay! We need to show them around!" Serene said.

Her sisters nodded but Alex refused. "I ain't doing it."

"Why!?" Natalie whined.

" 'Cuz being around you all day is annoying, and with them around, it'll just make you more loud and annoying! So imma go and play guitar while you show them around m'kay? So bye bye!." Alex turned and walked away towards the stairs.

"YOUR GONNA GO UP THE STAIRS!!! WOMAN! THATS THREE FLOORS UP!!" Serene screamed.

"Well unllike you I'm not lazy!"

"WELL FINE THEN!!!"

Alex opened the door and walked out reaching the stairs.

Serene, after watching her sister leave, turned to her sisters and the Akatsuki. "Okay! Let's go to the second floor, from there we'll go to fourth and fifth, then the seventh, and finally the sixth." The others nodded. All seventeen of them walked toward the elevator and went down to the second floor. When the doors opened, they walked out and scattered after Serene told them what's here and there. They were there for about eight minutes before they went the fourth floor.

When the elevator doors opened, Serene spoke. "Okay this is the bedrooms. There are fifteen rooms and seventeen of us plus Alex, so that'd be eighteen. Okay so here is how the rooms are gonna be. My sisters will have their own room since I don't trust Hidan, Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Tobi to be sleeping with my sisters. Sasori and Itachi will either have to share a room with me or Alex-"

"Why only you two?" Keiko asked.

"Because if Itachi or Sasori tried to touch me or Alex, they would be A) Killed by me and Alex, or B) End up with broken bones. Plus they are probably the only two and Pein that respect a girl's space and wouldn't dare to touch 'em. So Pein and Konan will have to share a room, and let me text Alex if it's okay for Itachi and Sasori to sleep with one of us." Serene to out her phone and scrolled down to find Alex's name in the 'phone book'.

To: Invader Zim/Gir is AWESOME

From: Sharingan Girl

Subject- Rooms

Hey Alex is it ok wit u dat Sasori or Itachi sleeps with 1 of us?

...

To: Sharingan Girl

From: Invader Zim/Gir is AWESOME

Subject- Rooms

Uhhh... ya i guess. Wat r da rm arrangements?

...

To: Invader Zim/Gir is AWESOME

From: Sharingan Girl

Subject- Rooms

Keiko, Kim, Jen, Sun-Sun, Kay, n Nat hav der own rms. Hidan, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, n Tobi A.K.A Madara also hav der own rms. Pein n Konan share a rm, n Itachi n Sasori either sleep wit u or me. Der is only 1 rm left.

...

To: Sharingan Girl

From: Invader Zim/Gir is AWESOME

Subject- Rooms

K good. Ha Pein n Konan good 1. N uhhhh... hav Itachi share a room with rm wit u. Can i trust u on dat?

...

To: Invader Zim/Gir is AWESOME

From: Sharingan Girl

Subject- Rooms

Haha yea n im sure i saw Konan blush XD. Yes u can trust me, u did after all raised me da rite way.

...

To: Sharingan Girl

From: Invader Zim/Gir is AWESOME

Subject- L8r

k den ttyl.

...

Serene texted Alex a bye text, and put her phone away. She looked back at the Akatsuki and her sisters who were talking. They probably got bored of waiting. "Okay now!" Serene grabbed the attention of everyone. "I just finished talking to Alex, and she said Itachi should share a room with me-"

"Whao really!?" Sunnie exclaimed. "I would expected that she would want Sasori to sleep with her! But guess you have Itachi now! You must be excited for night to come!" She laughed and so did her sisters. Serene did not find it funny and she felt her eye twitched.

"Shut up Sun-Sun that wasn't funny! The only thing I'm excited about is skinning you alive!" Serene glared at Sunnie, making her hid behind Itachi. Geez, Serene was a second Alex when you get her mad. "So Sasori you get your own room. Itachi I have only one bed in my room, but don't worry the bed is large enough to have your own space. Okay now that that's out of the way, to the fifth floor now." They walked toward the stairs this time and walked up as the group talked to each other and Serene leading the way.

---

Alex was lyng in the music room laughing pretty damn hard. She just recieved a text message from her friend, and when read it, she fell off the chair she was sitting on, and started laughing hard that tears came out of her eyes.

---

Everyone was scattered around the library looking at books Serene was at novels sections along with Keiko, and Kim. Sunnie was at the books of gardens along with Zetsu. Jenette, Natalie, and Kayla were looking through romance books. Kakuzu was reading a book that involved money, Hidan was reading/laughing at a book that was filled with gore, blood, and anthing that has do with blood. Deidara was reading an explosive book, Sasori was readng a book with ever lasting 'art', Kisame was looking at a oicture book of sharks, or whatever that had to do with sea creatures. Tobi was reading/looking a picture book for little kids, Konan was interested in origami and was looking at book about the Earth and outerspace with Pein. Both were really fascinated by it, but were disappointed when Serene said it was time to go to the seventh floor.

Serene looked at their disappointed faces. "If you two really like it, then take it with you."

"We can?" Konan asked

"Yeah."

"How many?" Pein inquired.

"Umm... As much as you want I guess. Here there is a bag over there that can carry books, I'll go get it so you can put as many books as you want." Serene said. Both nodded.

Serene left to fetch the book and returned to Pein and Konan. "Here. The others and I will be waiting at the elevator." With that, Serene left toward the others.

"Where are Pein and Konan?" Kayla asked.

"Oh well they seemed to be really interested in these books, so I gave them bag to put it in. So right now they're getting the books they want- They'll meet us here.

Konan was carrying the bag as Pein put the books that they both liked inside it. The books were quite thick, and there were quite a few books in the bag, making it harder for Konan to hold it properly. Pein put the last two books in, well more like dropped them in the bag, when he did, Konan's arms gave out and she dropped the bag, but the books didn't fall out.

"Too heavy?"

"... Yeah." Pein reached down and picked up the bag. To him, it was not heavy. They both walked out the aile and walked towards the elevator. They walked in and Serene pressed the 7 button, doors closed, and the elevator went up to the seventh floor.

----

Alex wrote down the next lyrics of her song. Yes, Alex does indeed write music, but the songs were usuaully ment for a guy to sing, but she doesn't care, she still sings 'em. She has wrote songs for a girl to sing, but most of them were ment for a guy's voice.

----

The group stepped out the elevator and walked into a room full of electronics. It was a floor full of video games. Kim and Keiko ran towards DDR (Dance Dance Revolution, incase some of you didn't no.) with the others following behind.

Keiko and Kim started the game and pressed ' 2 players', and clicked the normal(medium) button. They went through the file of songs, and decided to with Butterfly.

The game loaded and started to play. The Akatsuki stared in awe. Kim and Keiko started out slow, but got faster as the music played, and the Akatsuki were still watching awe.

**ButterFly**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Where's my sumurai?**

**...**

**I've been searching for a man**

**All across Japan**

**Just to find, to find my sumurai.**

**Someone who is strong,**

**But still a little shy.**

**Yes I need, I need my sumurai.**

**-**

**Ai yai yai**

**I'm your little butterfly,**

**Green, black, and blue**

**Make the colours in the sky.**

**-**

**Ai yai yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue**

**Make the colours in the sky.**

**...**

**I've been searching in the woods**

**And high upon the hills,**

**Just to find, to find my sumurai.**

**Somone who won't regret,**

**To keep me in his net**

**Yes I need, I need my sumurai.**

**-**

**Ai yai yai **

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue**

**Make the colours in the sky. **

**-**

**Ai yai yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue **

**Make the colours in the sky.**

**... **

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Where's my sumurai? **

**-**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Where's my sumurai?**

**... ... ...**

**Ai yai yai**

**I'm little butterfly **

**Green, black, and blue **

**Make the colours in the sky **

**-**

**Ai yai yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue**

**Make the colours in the sky**

**-**

**Ai yai yai **

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue**

**Make the colours in the sky.**

**-**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai **

**Where's my sumurai?**

**-**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Ai yai yai**

**Where's my sumurai?**

**...**

**Ai yai yai**

**I'm your little butterfly**

**Green, black, and blue**

**Make the colours in the sky.**

Keiko and Kim were panting a little hard. As the song was playing, Serene and her sisters were singing along to it. The Akatsuki were still watching in awe.

"WOW THAT WAS AMAZING!!! KEIKO-CHAN AND KIM-CHAN ARE REALLY GOOD!!!" Tobi screamed.

"Are you kidding...Tobi! Alex and Serene are like better than me and Kim!" Keiko panted out.

"Oh.... SERENE-CHAN!!! CAN WE SEE YOU AND ALEX-CHAN PLAY!?!?!" Tobi screamed in her ear. Serene cringed and pushed Tobi away from her, and started rubbing her ear.

"Only if she wants to. So later. Come on let's go to the sixth floor, Alex should still be there." They head down the stairs and walked down. When the reached the door to the music room, the opend the door and walked in. "Okay this is the music room." Serene said. Before she could say anything else, they heard an instrument play.

...

It still play, and the group followed the noise.

...

They were getting closer.

...

They made a turn and saw Alex playing an electric guitar. They walked up to her as she kept playing. She seemed really into the music and hadn't noticed her sisters and the Akatsuki coming her way. She stopped playing and wrote somethong down on a piece of paper.

"So how was the tour?" Alex said without looking at them.

"It was...interesting." Serene said. Alex nodded and continued writing down notes. When she finished, she put the guitar over head and moved the wrap that held the guitar, and set it down and stood up.

"I'm hungry. Who else is hungry?" Alex asked. Everyone's hands went up and Alex took out her phone and dialed a number. She walked towards the elevator with others following her. They went down to the first floor and listened to Alex talk on the phone. When they reached the first floor, Alex hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Zetsu you only eat meat right?" Alex asked him.

"Yes."

Alex nodded and opened a large freezer and took out several steaks, put it on a grill, and turned it on to high degree. Zetsu looked at the meat hungrily.

"Aww! Lucky!" Keiko cried.

"Shut up Kei. You wanted me to order pizza for the last three days, and I did. So stop complainning." Keiko pouted and walked toward the table and sat down. The others sat also.

About thirtyfive minutes later, the door bell rang. Alex walked away from the grill and answered the door. When she returned, she set the pizzas down and grabbed eighteen plates. They each grabbed one and placed at least two pieces pizza, and Alex took Zetsu's plate and filled it with steaks.

After many minutes of talking and laughing, seven out of the eat pizza boxes were empty. Zetsu finished his steak and was even full as well as the others. Alex put the last pizza box in the fridge and walked into the living room with others and deiced to watch tv. Everyone sat on the couches and looked through channels at the fairly large tv. There was nothing really on and everyone decided on a movie. They all agreed to watch Ice Age the first movie.

It has been a long time since the girls watch the movie, and they along with Akatsuki were laughing at the part were Diego, Sid, and Manny tried to get the baby from sliding away from them.

After the movie was over, it was past 10: 30 and everyone went to sleep.

Only a few were wondering what was gonna happen the next day.

* * *

**Yay!! Finished!!! **

**PLease tell me what you think!!!! Review please!!! Sorry for spelling errors!!! IM HUMAN DONT BLAME ME!!!!!**

**No Flame! Thank You!!**


	3. A Tattoo On Pein? Wow

**Awesomeness! You guys so cool!!**

**TANK KU 4 reviewing!! **

**I wanna thank: Believing in tomorrow, Death angel chick211, Kuro Shinen Akuma, Yuti-Chan, akatsuki-girl, and Ravenfeather3 .For reviewing**

**Alrighty then, I keep you waiting no more!.**

**Disclaimer: I Dont Own Naruto. Bleh! Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

Alex woke up at 7:00 AM. She went downstairs and heard nothing. Guess everyone was still sleeping. Alex is wearing a dark grey muscle shirt, and red basketball shorts. She walked into the kitchen and looked at the calender.

Sunday: September 27, 2009. (Its 2009 in this story for now, but will change to 2010 later.)

The girls have school tomorrow, and it was last week of September before October came, which was only four days away. ........Well shit. Serene's birthday is on the 26th of October. Alex needed to get all the party crap today.

'It's better to get most of them today then later.' Alex thought. Alex still had enough time before she could make breakfast, so she walked over to the counter and grabbed some paper and pen. She wrote down the bsimple thing s first such as food, drinks(mostly soda), holloween decorations, and fake bugs, bodys, and all that stuff.

Alex glanced up at the clock. 7:35 AM. Better start making breakfast. Alex went to the fridge and took out some eggs, bacon, and pancake mix from the patrey. She took out frozen steaks for Zetsu, and started to heat up the grill and stove. As she waited for both to heat up, she grabbed a large bowl, and cracked about twenty eggs. She didn't stir them yet, she went to the pancake mix and added water. She shook the mix for about five minutes, then she grabbed the steaks and put three on a grill. She set the pancake mix down, she moved the smaller pan to the other side of the stove, and placed a lagger pan on the stove.

She heard someone coming in the kitchen, and glanced at the kitchen entrance. Pein was there.

"Goodmorning." Alex greeted him.

"Morning." He mumbled. Guess he was still tired. Pein sat down at the table, he watched as Alex cooked at least two things. He placed his arm on the table and placed his chin on his hand. He looked down at the table and saw some paper lying around where he sat. He removed his hand from his chin and grabbed the papers. He looked over them and wondered what kind of holloween party it was. He knew what halloween was, he just nevered celebrated it, plus he thought the whole scaring people was stupid.

"So Serene's birthday is coming up?" Pein inquired.

"Yea. I always give her a halloween party since it is on the month of October." Alex replied.

Pein said nothing but continued to read what Alex wrote down. When he finished, he placed it back down on the table. As he did, the others came into the kitchen since they smelled food. Pein was already seated, Konan sat next to him. So basicaly it went it like this.

Pein. Konan. Kim. Deidara. Kisame. Jenette. Kayla. Zetsu. Kakuzu.

Sasori. Alex. Serene. Itachi. Keiko. Hidan. Natalie. Tobi. Sunnie.

Serene and Konan helped Alex give everyone their plates and drinks when the food was ready to be given out. Everyone talked at the table, Alex was able to hide the papers about Serene's party. At the table, some of the boys were a bit messy, for some reson keiko and Serene were laughing histerically. Alex, Sasori, Pein and Konan were talking, Itachi and Hidan were confused to why the two girls were laughing, Deidara was telling kim about his art, Kisame and Jenette were talking about the ocean, Natalie and Tobi were talking loudly to each other, Sunnie spoke to Kakuzu about money since it was his only interest, and Kayla told Zetsu about how the garden was so green and kept well healthy.

When everyone finished eating, Serene and Konan helped Alex with the dishes. After a good few minutes, of scrubbing, washing, and drying, Konan and Serene joined the others in the living room. Alex stayed in the kitchen for about twenty minutes, writing down everything she could think of for Serene's birthday.

--

In the living room, the TV was off, and everyone just talked, even Pein and Itachi actually talked, and that's just a shocker. The sisters were telling/explaining to the Akatsuki about what everyone does in this world, instead of going on missions that ninja do. there were many questions asked, and many answers were answered.

After a while, Pein excused himself to get some water. When he enter the kitchen, he saw Alex sitting down with the same paper he read, but he noticed something on the top of Alex's right shoulder. After he got his water, Pein moved behind Alex and moved her hair to look at something printed on her skin.

Alex noticed that Pein came into the kitchen to get some water, but what she didn't notice that Pein went behind her. She felt him move her hair, and she tensed a bit.

"What are you doing?" She asked him.

"What is this wolf printed on your skin?"

"Oh that's a tattoo."

"A tattoo?"

"Yea. You don't know what a tattoo is?"

"I know what it is, but I have never seen one like this." He said as he touched it. He never felt a tattoo that felt like it was apart of skin. He only felt a tattoo that you could actually feel, like the ones that ANBU have on their arms.

"Oh, well that's not the only tattoo I have."

"It's not?"

"Nope, I have another on my ankle." Alex lifted her left leg on the table, and showed Pein a burning flower about an inch above her ankle. Pein looked at the burning flower, and touched it. This also felt like it was apart of her skin.

"You could have more than one tattoo?"

"Yup." Alex put her leg down and walked over to the sink, next to it was a magazine of tattoos. She grabbed it and gave it to Pein to see.

Pein took the magazine and saw only the first page. There was a person with tattoos around his neck, arms and chest. He placed his water down and open the magazine. As he looked through the pages, he saw some tattoos that looked cool to be on someone's skin. Heck, Pein even considered about getting one. After he was done, placed the magazine down on the table, and sat down on chair with Alex.

"Does your sisters have tattoos as well?"

"No. If they did I'd kill them." Alex said as she kept writing down on the paper.

"How come?"

"Because they're not eighteen."

"What does being eighteen have to do with it? Itachi has the ANBU tattoo when he was thirteen, what does age have to do with it?"

"Well Itachi may have gotten the ANBU tattoo when he was 13, but that's only in your world. In our world, the law says you have to be 18 to get a tattoo. It is illegal to have a tattoo when you're under the age of 18. And my sisters are under 18, I even told them if they want a tattoo, I'll take 'em for their 18th birthday."

"So your the only one that is eighteen." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah."

Pein didn't say anything else, but only looked back at the magazine.

"Do you want one?" Pein looked at Alex questionablely. "A tattoo, I mean." Pein was quiet at first, but about a minute of silence he nodded.

"I can take you to get one today after I finish getting the things I need for Serene's birthday." Alex said to him. Pein nodded once more." Hold on, wait here. I'll get more magazines for you to look at." Alex walked out of the kitchen in the noisey living room. She walked over by the TV and moved a bunch a papers out of the way.

**_'I really need to clean this stupid mess.' _**Alex thought. She moved to at least two different spots of the living room, grabbing whatever tattoo magazine she could find.

When she had at least six magazines in her hand, she walked sround the couch and into the kitchen.

"Hey Alex!" Her sister called her.

"Yes Kim?"

"Where's Pein?"

"In the kitchen."

"Why is he in the kitchen?"

"I dunno know." Kim was about to say more, but Alex already left into the kitchen.

Alex gave Pein the magazines, and returned to writing stuff down.

About ten minutes later, Pein put the last magazine on the table. He had no idea what to get. He looked at Alex's paper, She wasn't writing anything, she was just doodling some sort of animal. He watched her concentrate on the paper, he noticed that when she stopped drawing and frowned, she was thinking of something, then her face would look calm, and she would start drawing again. When she finished, she put the paper aside where Pain was, and wrote down more things for the halloween party.

Pein grabbed the picture she drew, and stared at it. It was dragon, but the way it was shaped, it looked more like an ice dragon.

"You draw well."

"I guess, but Serene is the better drawer." She explained.

"Does your sisters have different talents?"

"Yea, I'm the music one, Serene's the perfect drawer, Keiko has dance skills, Kim is the athletic one, Jen is the fashion type, Kayla has skill to keep the garden so damn green, Sun-Sun is the perfect math wizard, and Nat is the fun one. But other than that, I don't really know their true talent."

Pein nodded as he heard Alex speak.

"So did you pick a tattoo that you want?"

Pein looked back at the drawing and looked at Alex. "I think I'll have the dragon."

Alex looked at him for a moment, then laughed a bit. "Okay then, but let me ask Serene to colour it, she knows how to do the whole shading thing." Alex got up from her chair and walked out of the kitchen.

Alex went to Serene and asked her if she could colour the dragon a light blue, like ice, and colour the eyes red. Serene agreed, but asked if Alex wanted her to draw the dragon better and Alex agreed.

Alex returned to the kitchen where Pein was waiting. She told him that Serene was going to re-draw the picture better and then colour it. Pein nodded.

"Okay well I need to get ready so that i can get the halloween stuff. You wanna come? That way when I have all the stuff I need, we could get your tattoo when I'm done."

"Sure I guess."

"Okay well go get ready then."

They both left the kitchen and went up stairs to their own rooms. Both showered, and dressed. Pein wore a black muscle shirt and black shirt over it, her wore black jeans and converse. (Yes he does know how to tie shoes after the girls showed him and the akatsuki.) Alex wore a navy blue muscle shirt, dark blue jeans, and also black converse.

Alex went down the stairs and didn't see Pein yet. She looked at the time.

10:48 AM.

The stores should open by now. Alex walked towards Alex to see if she finished the dragon. "Did you finish the picture Serene?"

"Yeah here." Serene handed her the picture.

"Why are you dressed Alex?" Natalie asked.

"It's already past 10:30, I don't want to stay in my pajamas all day."

"That's true. Well imma go shower." Everyone else agreed and left to their own rooms.

Pein came down and raised a brow.

"What?"

"Where are the others?"

"They left to change."

"Are they coming?"

"Nope. Let's go."

Alex grabbed the keys to her car, and walked outside with Pein. Alex unlocked the doors and entered the car. When Pein entered the car, he was confused by the things in it. He looked at Alex, he saw that she was putting something around her, then there was click sound. Alex looked up to see a very confused Pein looking at her.

"Umm, why are you staring at me like that?"

"What am I suppose to do in here?"

"Well you need to put your seatbelt on." Alex pointed to the seat belt. Pein grabbed it, he looked at Alex's seat belt, and put it on. He saw Alex nod and put a key in a hole.

"What else am I suppose to do?"

"Nothing. I do the rest." Alex started the car and put it in reverse. She notice Pein became tensed. "Relax. Nothing will happen, I've had enough pratice on driving a car."

Pein relaxed a bit, but was still tensed. "Not use to moving metal?"

"No."

Alex was driving in the street by now, and Pein looked out the window to see many different buildings. He was confused about the red light they stopped at, and Alex explained to him about the lights, and the whole what's on the road and what you are supposed to do.

--

Everyone was at least out of the shower by now, and were watching TV. They hadn't seen Alex or Pein, but they shrugged it off, thinking it was nothing.

--

Alex and Pein in the store now. Pein followed Alex he had no idea where he was. Before they bought anything, Alex went to grab a cart. (A/N: Is that what its called?") She asked Pein if he could push it. He agreed. He followed Alex around as she garbbed the holloween stuff, and put it in the cart.

In the cart were four large orange bowls that were shaped like the bottom of a pumkin, four little orange bowls like the larger ones. Fake rats, roaches, spiders and fake sider webs, and glow in the dark spider webs. Orange and black table cloths, wall papers that look like your in the woods, candles of rats and skull heads, and a fake skeleton. There were also fake blood.

"Okay I suppose that's all we'll get for today. Let's go pay for this stuff." They walked up to the cashier, and waited untill it was their turn to pay.

--

The Akatsuki and Alex's sisters were now wondering where Pein and Alex were since they had been missing for almost an hour, but decided to look for them after the movie they were watching was over.

--

Pein helped Alex put the stuff in the back of the car. After they did, they took off to get Pein's tattoo.

About ten minutes of driving, they arrived at Monkey's To Go. (A/N: the only tattoo place i know :P) They both walked inside, and walked up to the counter.

"Hey Alex! What can I do for ya?" Said a young man with dirty blonde hair and green eyes.

"Hey Daniel. I want you to give a tattoo to my friend here." She pointed to Pein.

"Alright! Right this way." They both followed Daniel into a room that has many ink. "Okay so what tattoo do you want?"

"He wants this dragon on the left side of his shoulder, and have it a little bit to the neck." Alex said as she showed him the drawing of the ice dragon.

"Oooo, scary dragon." Daniel did the drawing, as he did, Alex told Pein to take his shirt off. Pein did so and even took off his muscle shirt. Daniel returned with the drawing, and placed a paper over Pein's shoulder. He started rubbing it with a cotton, then removed the paper. The dragon was now on Pein's skin.

"Get ready to feel the pain." Alex smirked at Pein. He raised a brow, untill felt something painful on his shoulder. He was about to get away, but Alex him back. "Don't move. If you do, you'll mess Daniel up, and the dragon won't come out right."

Pein didn't move, even though he didn't show it, he had hard time to endure the pain.

A few minutes later, Daniel finished the tattoo. Alex grabbed a mirror and mirrored his Pein's back so he can see the tattoo that was now perminate on his skin.

Pein looked at the ice dragon, with glowing red eyes.

"You like it?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." He answered.

"Okay that'll be $17. 85."

Alex took out a twenty and gave it to Daniel, who in return, gave her, her change. Alex turned to Pein. "Put your muscle shirt back on, but don't put the shirt on. wait for it to dry." Pein did so, but felt that someone was staring at him.

"Your well built. Nice body." Daniel said.

"Sorry Daniel, but he ain't gay." Alex said. Pein finally got it, and had a look of horror on his face.

"Aww, that's too bad."

"Okay so we'll be leaving now. Bye."

"Bye bye Alex! And goodbye Cutie!"

When Pein and Alex were outside, Alex started laughing when she saw the look of horror in Pein's face again when he was called cutie by a guy. He wouldn't care if a girl said that to him, but a guy?! Now that's just whole different story!

--

Everyone was freakiing out by now, they had been looking for Pein and Alex for the last 20 minutes now and had no idea where they were.

"OH MY GOD! WHERE THE HELL IS PEIN!!" Keiko screamed.

"And Alex!" Sunnie added.

"FORGET ALEX! SHE USUAULLY LEAVES THE HOUSE WITHOUT TELLING US!!!"

The Akatsuki and Alex's sisters looked in every place/corner of the mansion, and the large backyard. And they still could not find Pein nor Alex! The girls were freaking out. They had thought that maybe Pein left the mansion and ran off to terrorize innocent people! When they thought about it, they turned to every news channel they could find. So far nothing was happening and that just relieved the girls.

Finally! Just finally, one of the girls decided to call Alex!

--

Alex was actually surprised that Pein is having a conversation with her when she spoke first. She thought that he would just listen and say nothing at all, but that was the opposite, he spoke to her as well.

Alex was about to ask him about his relation with Konan, but the sound of ringing cell phone interupted her. Alex reached into her pocket and took out her cell. She pushed the talk button and spoke. "Hello?"

"ALEX WE HAVE NO IDEA WHERE PEIN IS!!"

Alex moved the phone away from her ear. They just had to scream into the phone, didn't they? Even Pein heard everything.

"What are you talking about Keiko?"

"ME! THE GIRLS! AND THE AKATSUKI CAN'T FIND PEIN ANYWHERE AND WE'RE FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!!"

"Will you stop screaming in my ear!! And what the hell are you talking about? Pein is with me."

"I'M TELLING YOU- Wait what?"

"I said Pein is with me."

"...Well where are you guys at?"

"In the car on the street. We're on our way home anyway."

"Oh well, okay."

"Okay then bye."

"Wai-"

Alex hung up the phone Keiko had a chance to sat anything else. Pein looked at Alex, then asked "What was that about?"

--

Keiko stared at her phone for a good full minute. She put her phone away and sat on the couch. Everyone was staring at her.

"So where the fuck is Leader?" Hidan asked

"With Alex."

"Why is he with her, un?"

"I have no idea."

A few minutes later, they all heard the door being open, and then closed. Everyone looked to the right and saw Pein and Alex carrying some bags, ....and Pein in a muscle shirt which made Konan blush again, just by seeing his muscles that were showing.

Pein looked at Konan who looked away quickly. She didn't want him to see her blush.

Alex touched the tattoo on Pein's shoulder, which he winced a little at the pain that was still there. "Okay Pein, you can put your shirt back on." Pein handed the bags to Alex and put on the black T-shirt.

"What did you get?" Serene asked.

"Something you'll find out later." Alex replied as she walked towards the stairs. She didn't trust her sisters about the party untill it was close to Serene's birthday, so she was gonna hide the stuff in her room. She told Pein not to tell anyone, and she trusted him not to say a word, plus he didn't seem like the person to tell everyone about it anyway.

Itachi had asked where Pein had went with Alex, and he only replied "Just somewhere." and walked away to his and Konan's room to read one of the books he got from the library.

Everyone stared at the stairs where Alex and Pein went for a full minute, the Keiko broke the silence.

"Dammit! What the hell did they do!?"

* * *

**JES! I finished!!**

**Im sorry for not updating earlier! I couldn't think of anything for 4 days! I no it SUCKED so bad!**

**Anyway PLZ REVIEW!! No Flame!**


	4. I have no idea what 2 name this chapter

**IN THE AWESOMENESS OF AWESOMENESS!!!!**

**Lol! I have no idea why I said that! Anyway! Thank you for REVIEWING!!!**

**I WANNA THANK THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE 4 REVEIWING!!! : Zorva, Kuro Shinen Akuma, Fear the Silly People, NoPriceForAwesomeness, and kripsykat. THANK YOU BERY MUCH!!!!!**

**Okay I no this chapter is short, but I just wanted to write a chapter with girls and there favorite charaters, and Pein and Konan too. So sorry if its shorts just bare with it untill the next chapter is out! Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!! .....Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

**Date: Thursday. October 8, 2009**

**"Kayla is a wonderful girl, keeping this garden so alive.** Yes, she is." Zetsu said as he viewed the garden that Kayla kept so alive. He walked through the flowers that were perfectly bloomed. There were so many different flowers such as red and blue carnations, baby's breath, lilies, roses, sweet pea, daisys, tulips, sunflowers, and quite a few birds of paradise. As he stared at the flowers, he hadn't notice someone walk behind him.

"Beatiful aren't they?" Kayla said, and stood next to Zetsu.

"Yes, they are. **How were you able to get them like this?**"

"Well, I give the plants just the right amount of water, and the sun hits them with the right amount of light. That's a reason why I planted them here, plus, whenever something is wrong, or when I'm sad, I always come here and just stare at the flowers. It's really calming, don't you think?" She smiled at him. He returned her smile. "Yes." He said, and they both sat on the grass, staring at the flowers.

--

Kakuzu was listening to Sunnie as spoke to him about how much money she and her sisters recieve every month. But there was one thing on his mind that didn't invlove money which was a total shock because money is all he thinks about.

"I have one question."

"What is it." Sunnie asked, a confused look on her face.

"Why do your sisters call you Sun-Sun?"

"Oh, well they call me that because I remind them of this charater from an anime show called bleach, and the character's name is Sun-Sun. So they call me that because my name is similar to that." She explained.

Kakuzu nodded. It made sense now.

"Hey. Do you want to see our money volt that we have?"

"You have a money volt?"

"Yep! But Alex told us not to go near it when something dangerous is gonna happen or when someone is gonna break in, but nothing is gonna happen! So you wanna see it?" She asked eagerly.

"Sure." Sunnie grabbed Kakuzu's hand and dragged him up the stairs and into the library, where it had a secret room in the back. When she punched in the code to open the large volt. After she did, she opened the door, and walked in, turning on the lights.

Now when Kakuzu entered, he felt like he just died went into money heaven. He ran towards the money and started to count. Sunnie giggled, she knew it would take awhile for him to stop counting, so she left to grab a thick book, and waited for him to finish as she read.

--

Jenette and Kisame were getting wet in the pool. When she first mentioned to Kisame if he wanted to go in the pool, he ran into his room and changed into his swim shorts. Jenette giggled and changed into her own swim suit. When they were at the large, and I mean LARGE pool, Kisame went on the HIGH diving board, and jumped off. Jenette was slowly getting in the pool since it was cold, however, Kisame just picked her up bridel style, and threw her in the pool.

"AHHH! KISAME ITS COLD!!!" Jenette screamed.

Kisame laughed. "Ah c'mon Jen, it's only water."

"Cold water!" She said, and Kisame swam towards her.

"You'll get use to it." He smirked. Jen narrowed her eyes playfully and then pushed Kisame under the water, and swam away as fast as she could, but Kisame is faster, and grabbed her ankle, pulling her towards him. He picked her up again, and pulled her into the water with him, and her trying to get away.

--

Pein and Konan were in their room reading the books they had untill Konan asked Pein why Alex said that he can put his shirt back on about a week ago. Pein told her that he got a tattoo, and she asked if she could see it. Pein took off his shirt and and faced his back toward Konan. She blushed again, but thanked God his back was facing her. Now Konan was observing the tattoo on Pein's back. "Wow Pein, never thought you would have one of these strange things on you. It feels like it's apart of your skin!" She said as she touched it.

"That's what thought when I touched Alex's." He replied.

"Alex has one?"

"Two actually. One on the right side of her shoulder, and one on her ankle."

"Oh..... How did it feel when you got it?"

"It hurt. A lot." He said and Konan laughed a bit. "It hurt? Wow Pein, never thought you would actually admit something that hurt."

"Well... Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No tell me! I wanna know."

"Okay fine. The person who did it called me a.....Cutie."

Konan frowned at this, but she thanked the lords that Pein did not see. Who in the hell would call him Cutie? Now this she had to ask. "What did she look like?"

"He, you mean." Konan was confused at first, but when she finally got it, she fell off her's and Pein's bed, laughing pretty damn hard that she started crying. Pein did not find it amusing at all, and glared at the still laughing Konan. "It's not funny Konan." He said, but it only made her laugh more. "Your gonna die laughing." He mumbled.

--

Keiko took Hidan to the seventh floor to play Call of Duty, Nazi Zombies. (A/N: I AM VERY SORRY IF IT OFFENDS PEOPLE!!)  
She showed him how to play, and told him what he had to do in oder to not be killed by the zombies. However, Keiko kept laughing because Hidan could not stop swearing everytime he was attacked by a zombie. He started to swear even more when he died about seven times, and Keiko could not hould in her laughter.

Finally Hidan gave up on the game because he could not pass level two. Keiko thought that he should try a shooting game. "Come on Hidan! We're gonna shoot some zombies with guns!" She led him to another game that had a red gun and a blue gun. She started the game for Hidan, and showed him how to use the fake gun.

When Hidan got the hang of it, he was having much fun than the Call of Duty. Hidan even had fun shooting with Keiko, and one thing he learned about, is that she has an obsession with shooting zombies. Though he didn't understand why, but he didn't question it, all he knew was that Keiko was a very fun person! Well to him anyway.

--

Kim and Deidara were in the first floor living room, and were on the computer. Kim was showing him all the different sites on the internent, such as, Fanfiction: She told that many people around the world write stories of their favorite anime, Youtube: She showed him that people upload videos of the funniest things, scariest things, and most disturbing things. She even showed him some videos of explosons which he liked very much. She showed him Hulu, google, myspace, facebook, twitter, yahoo, and deviantart.

Right now they were on deviantart, and Kim was showing him the pictures that people of him. Kim quickly took a picture of Deidara's face when he saw a rather disturbing picture of him and Sasori. She laughed and send the picture to Alex, with a text at the bottom. She knew right away what Alex was gonna do.

--

Sasori is on the roof, lying on a rather soft blanket with Alex. They both were looking at the sky with the many clouds in it. At first when he joined Alex on the roof, it was kind of an awkward silence, untill later they spoke about interest, and amusing things. Sasori often times asked about her sisters, and asked what were they like. Alex gave him every detail, and story that she could think of and remember. She was about to tell him another since he listened so intently and looked really interested, but her phone vibrated. She looked at message saw it was a picture message from Kim. She opened the message and saw a disturbed face that belonged to Deidara, and started laughing. Sasori was confused by this.

"Why are you laughing?" He asked. But Alex kept laughing, but showed him the picture, and Sasori just chuckled. "What's with the Brat's face?"

Alex read the message below the picture, "Appearantly Kim said he saw a picture of him and you making out." Alex laughed again when she saw the distrubed face of Sasori, she took a picture and send it to Kim.

--

Serene and Itachi were in their room talking about each other. Serene would ask about his life in the Akatsuki when he first joined. Itachi would ask about her sisters, and would also ask about this world that he and the Akatsuki still find strange. Serene told him about fast food resturants, large malls, markets, parks, beaches, and amusement/theme parks.

Itachi was rather surprised that there so many things around the area, but what shocked him more that Serene told him that there were more of those thing in other parts of the world.

Now he was just curious to visit such places.

--

Tobi- or should I saw Madara- was in the second floor living room, standing and staring out the large window. So to say the week he and the Akatsuki have been here, was rather interesting in his eyes. He notice the Akatsuki really enjoyed this world- Hell even he could tell Pein liked it here, though he was not shocked, because even he found this place quite amusing. He turned his head slightly when he heard someone enter the room.

It was Natalie.

Well, might as well start acting like an idiot again. "HI NAT-CHAN!!" Tobi waved excitedly as Natalie walked up to him. She smiled at him. She opened the window he was looking through, and leaned on the window ledge and faced him.

"You know you can stop the acting," She said. Tobi cocked his head in a confused manner. "What does Nat-chan mean? Tobi is confused."

Natalie sighed. "Is Tobi confused? Or is it Madara that is confused?" She stared at him, he became still, and a bit tensed.

"How do you know of me?" Madara demanded.

"I have always known you were Tobi- not just me, but my sisters too. But you don't need to worry, my sisters said they wouldn't tell any of the Akatsuki members, you have their word. You have my word that I won't tell anyone. You can like Tobi and Madara with me, and you can act like Tobi with the others." Madara just stared at her. "And you can take off your mask too, I know what you look like." She said. She watched Madara, and wondered what he thinking. She saw him raise his hand up to his mask, and he slowly took it off. This shocked Natalie, she didn't really expect him to actually take it off, but none the less, she was happy.

Madara took off his mask completely, he didn't know why he was doing it though, he just felt like he could trust the girl. He stared at his mask, not bothering to stare at the girl, untill he felt something on his cheek.

Natalie kissed his cheek. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You know your into someone who is far older than you." Madara said. Natalie giggled. "I know. But I don't care."

* * *

**Its not long I no! But the next chapters will be in there normal longness!! maybe longer...**

**Okay PLZ Review!! And if you have any ideas that you would like for it to be in the story just review or send a message to me, and I will do what i can to put your ideas in!! Thank you!!**


	5. Halloween Birthday Party

****

**Okay so my brain is fried from doing the state test and all. And I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while!!! I have been busy for the last few days, and I haven't really gotten the time to write my story(s). But now I got the time, so hopefully I can update the next chapter quickly.**

**So I wanna thank: piggy, Zorva, krispykat1993, Inner Jashinist, Kuro Shinen Akuma, and Shadow Itachi x ShadowUnknown, for reviewing! Thank You!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!!**

**Enjoy story!!**

* * *

Date: Monday October 26, 2009.

Alex was in the back yard early in the moring with the Akatsuki. After the girls left for school, Alex asked the Akatsuki to help set up for Serene's birthday party. She asked the boys to set the table, put the sodas on top, and hang the wall paper of scary looking woods, while she and Konan cooked meet, mixed some spices, made some halloween cookies, and all that good stuff you like in halloween parties.

After a few minutes, Konan and Alex came with steaming hot bowls. The boys took the bowls from the girls and put them on the table, while the others went to get the other bowls, and some got empty bowls to pour the chips in.

Alex moved aside and reached into a plastic bag and took out the fake spider web, and the ones that glows in the dark. She opened the bag and stretched them on bushes, and placed some on two canopies. Once she was done, she grabbed the fake skeleton, and other fake scary dolls, like a clown, fake ghost dolls, and a scream doll. She placed them on coners, along with the help of the others. They put the rats and skeleton candles on the table, placed fake bugs almost everywhere, and Pein and Itachi helped Alex put up the fake smoke.

After a few mintes of putting this here and there, Alex checked the time and realized her sisters come out of school in half an hour. She went inside and walked over to the fridge and took out a large birthday cake that was made by a friend of Alex who is a great cheff. She carried it outside and place it on the table.

"Okay well I'm going to go pick up the girls now." Alex said. The Akatsuki nodded except for Hidan because he was to busy playing with the six dogs.

When Alex left, the Akatsuki sat down on the chairs that were placed around, and watched as Hidan was being attacked by the full grown dogs. One female huskie stopped playing with Hidan and sat on the floor beside the chairs where Konan and Pein were. Konan never touched the dogs before, and didn't know if she was agressive or not, because when they first appeared, all dogs looked at them, ready to attack. Konan slowly placed her hand on top of the female huskie's head, in which, the licked Konan's hand. Konan smiled and continued to pet the wolf a-like dog.

A little while later, the dog layed down, but not on her stomach, she laid on her side as if to avoid being on her stomach. Konan got off her chair and kneeled down to the dog on the floor. She remembered that one of the sisters told her there were three males, and three females. Konan petted the dog from the side, and noticed the female's stomach was quite big, almost looked like it was swollen. Konan began to worry a little since she saw a bump appear and disappear from the dog's stomach. She glanced at the other two female dogs, and noticed they were both didn't have big stomachs, they just had a healthy skinny body. Konan decided to tell Alex about this one dog that was huge.

*%*%*%*

Alex stepped out of her car and leaned on the door, looking straight ahead at the high school her sisters were in. The students won't be released for another five minutes. She looked at the sky and wondered if it was a good idea to leave the Akasuki alone, with all the food and cake. Well, she was okay with Konan, Pein, Sasori, Itachi, and Kakuzu, because she knows well enough that they wouldn't eat anything untill she said they could, though she worries because Zetsu might eat all the meat, Kisame, Deidara, Hidan, and Tobi may eat everything. She just hopes that Pein will tell them not to.

.......Maybe it would be good idea if she bought them cell phones, that if anything bad that could happen, she could just call the responsible ones. ......Yeah, she'll do just that, but on the weekend.

Alex heard the bell to the school, signaling the kids school was over. Alex watched as she saw many people coming out of the school with smile on their faces, some heading to after school activities, and some just hanging out with their friends. She lowered her eyes to the floor, oh how she wished she could do all that, but she couln't just leave her sisters. Alex shook her head and slapped herself mentally, today is Serene's birthday, and she wasn't gonna have a sad moment on her little sister's day. She looked up and saw her sisters coming her way.

"Hey birthday girl! Didn't get punched did you?" Alex smirked.

"No I got punched six times, eighteen times on the same arm, and now my arm hurts." Serene pouted.

"She got tackled to the floor by Emma during lunch." Keiko laughed

"Hey that girl has problems!" Serene argued, but just joked around because she was great friends with Emma.

"Okay get in the car now." Alex said, and her sisters did.

*%*%*%*

The Akatsuki heard the car pull into the drive-way, and they made their way to the front door. When they stood in front of it, the door unlocked and Serene was the first to enter.

When Serene entered, she was confused to why the Akatsuki were standing in front of the door. "Happy Birthday!!" The Akatsuki shouted. Serene laughed and the Akatsuki each gave Serene a happy birthday hug.

After they all went out to the backyard and Serene smiled at Alex for they halloween decorations that were everywhere. A little while later, Alex said that everyone could eat now. They all got up from their seats and went to grab the food they want. Alex checked the time on her phone and placed it back in her pocket. She was about to walk over to get food, when Konan came to her.

"Alex," Konan said.

"Yes?"

"I think there is something wrong with that dog over there." Konan said, and pointed to the same dog she was petting earlier. Alex frowned a little, and started to walk over to the dog with Konan following behind. "What's wrong with her?" "Well, when I was petting her, her stomach is big, and it kind of looks swollen. And I saw a bump appear and disappear." She explained.

Alex placed her hand over the dog's stomach gentlly. Then her eyes widen. "How did I not see that?" Alex said to herself, and Konan was confused. Alex turned her head to where the others were at, and found her sister. Then she shouted to her. "Hey Keiko! Your dog is pregnant!" After Keiko heard, well everyone heard, she jumped up and down and ran toward her dog.

"YAY!! MIKO IS HAVING BABIES!!"

Alex stood up and faced Konan. "There was nothing wrong with her, she was just pregnant. The swollen part you saw is the body of an infant puppy. And the bump you saw appear was probably a puppy's head." Konan nodded and walked over to get some food for herself.

*%*%*%*

Later in the day, Kim put on halloween music. When she looked up, she saw a scary looking clown staring at her. She freaked and ran behind Deidara, who saw everything. He raised a brow at her. "What's wrong with you, yeah?"

"C-Clown....Scary...clown..." Kim shakingly said.

"Your scared of a clown, un?" Deidara asked.

"Yes."

"Want me to blow it up for you?"

"No blowing things up Deidara!" Alex said as she walked by with Sasori.

"Never mind, I guess." Kim pouted, she really wanted the clown to go boom.

"How 'bout I just protect you from it, yeah?" Kim perked up at this and nodded her head fast making herself dizzy. Deidara smirked as he balanced Kim.

*%*%*%*

Serene was under the canopies, looking at the decorations that were put up, plus the sun was bright and was blinding her. She felt two stong arms wrap around her waist, and chin resting on her head.

"Shouldn't you be with your sisters and us, Birthday Girl?" Itachi smirked.

"I would, but the sun is too bright. Plus I like the shade and cloudy days."

"Hn, rhymer."

"...Oh that rhymed? Haha I didn't know!" She laughed. Itachi let go of her and grabbed her hand. He led her back to her sisters and the rest of the Akatsuki.

*%*%*%*

Later that day, when it became night, Alex turned the lights on to the back yard, and turned on the smoker machine, so it would look like there were fog everywhere. And another thing that the Akatsuki found fascinating.

Some meat were still being cooked, but on grill, kinda like a barbie que. The halloween cookies were eaten, and there were a few more left. Some of the soda bottles were full, and Alex thought that she may have bought one too many, but then she decided that she would just leave them in the fridge so that the others could drink it later.

Since the cake Alex asked her friend to make was kinda large, so she asked Konan to help her carry it outside. Alex didn't put the candles in the right away, she decided games would be first.

The girls and the guys played games, and since it was Serene's birthday, they all decided to let her choose the games. And since Serene was still being the little thirteen year old inside, decided to play truth or dare, and of course, Alex, Keiko, and Kim rolled their eyes at Serene's game of choosing, and now wonder if it was good idea to let her choose the games.

So they did play truth or dare, mostly everyone chose dare, and everyone was dared to do something stupid, and in result, Keiko video taped everyone!

No one knew how much soda they drank because they were ALL hyper, and I mean ALL of them! Plus they did enjoy the game.

For some strange unkown reason, everyone played dodge ball, and the game was not even chosen. One minute everyone was trying to calm down from being hyper, and then next, they were all dodging the balls that were thrown at them. Kisame and Hidan fell to the ground and were pounded by so many balls they started cursing out loud. Deidara was hit in the face and fell backwards, Keiko for being so damn clumsy hit the wall and pounded herself with the ball, which she was laughed at. Natalie, Jenette and Sunnie, used Kakuzu, Tobi, and Kisame as their shields, and Kayla and Kim threw the balls at Zetsu and Deidara. And it was an all out war between Sasori, Alex, Pein, Konan, Itachi and Serene.

Later everyone was sure they'd be sore the next day, and some even wonder, 'Where the hell did those balls come from?'

When the time was around 9:10 PM, Alex had decided to make Serene feel like she was ten, and brought three pinatas outside. She brought out a ghost, a spider, and a clown. Of course that was also an enjoyable thing to do. It was just funny because everyone was blind folded.

Now when Hidan went blinded folded, he was definately recorded.

Serene just finished tying a blind fold around Hidan's eyes, and led him to the spider pinata. She spined him three time and quickly moved away, telling him start.

Hidan swung the stick around all crazy like. He hit the spider couple of times, but mostly failed to hit it, and it was pissing Hidan off. The pinata was high in the air, and Hidan had no idea where it was coming from, untill he was pushed by it from the back. Hidan fell forward on his face, and everyone laughed.

"Son of Bitch!! Where the fuck it!? I'll fucking tear it apart!!" Hidan cursed as he swung the stick violently. Everyone continued to laugh because he missed everytime, and was pushed to the ground.

And then when it was Kim's turn to take a wack to the clown, she screamed everytime it touched her skin. She swung randomly, and tripped on her own feet.

"I hate you so much Alex!!" Kim screamed.

"I love you too!!"

"How could you make me go with the clown?!?!? You know I'm petrified of those things!!"

"Just hit it!! you should be happy taking a wack at clown!"

"Can I please take off the blind folds!? It'll be easier on me!" Kim pleaded. Alex rolled her eyes. "Fine!" "Yay!" Kim tore off the binds from her eyes and quickly regretted it. The clown was right in her face.

"AAAHHHH!!!!!" Kim screamed at the top of her lungs, swing the stick and stabbing the clown. "EVIL CLOWN!! EVIL CLOWN!!! THEY WANT TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!" Kim yelled and managed to rip the clown from the rope and stomped on it several times and ran behind whoever was close, which happened to be Natalie.

Everyone sweatdropped.

About ten minutes later, Alex placed eighteen candles on the cake and lit them up. Since the Akatsuki didn't know the happy birthday song, Serene's sisters sang it. Serene kept blushing, trying to hid the embarrassed smile on her face, but failed to do so. When the song was over, Serene blow out the candles but her face was to close to the edge of the cake, and Kayla pushed her head toward the cake. Serene moved her head quickly, only her nose and lip were covered in cake filling. She tried to take a wack at her sister. Alex cut the cake, and gave Serene her cake that had the nose and lip print. Then she passed out the rest of the cake slices to everyone and herself.

When the Akatsuki tasted the cake, they enjoyed the filling, and sweet bread part with the strawberries. Tobi however, got hyper! Well more hyper than he ever was. But yeah, he got hyper just by eating one cake.

So of course the cake was large and rather delicious, everyone had seconds. Tobi's hyperness got worse, Deidara and Hidan were stuffing the cake in their mouths and faces. Almost everyone was surprised that Zetsu was able to eat a cake, considering that he only eats meat.

Both Alex and Serene brought out two big bowls, and put all the candy in it; Which both bowls became full.

So in the event of this completely random day of Serene's birthday party, everyone enjoyed this random halloween party, and Keiko, who recorded everything without anyone knowing, was gonna put it on dvd, and show everyone on their random day! But she was gonna watch it first, so ha!

Alex made the girls go to bed because they had school the next day, and Alex stayed up a little longer to all the food and soda were put away, then went to sleep herself. Damn she was tired, and wanted to sleep in, but she had to wake early to make breakfast for her sisters.

*%*%*%*

When Serene layed in bed, again, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist, and pulling her closer to him.

"goodnight Birthday Girl." He said.

"Goodnight Itachi." And they both fell alseep, comfortable and warm on the bed.

* * *

**Yay I finished! And I know I said this before, but i'll say it again! I am sorry I haven't updated sooner! I will try and update sooner!**

**Okay than I suppose that's it! Oh and If any of you have any ideas that you would like to have in the story, review me or send a message, and I will do what I can to have your ideas in the story!**

**Thank you for reading my horrible story! Review Plz!**


	6. Welcome to Six Flags

****

Alrighty so I am running out of ideas, and I just figured out I wont be getting far in the story like i have hoped, but its what happens when you run out of ideas. So sorry this chapter took long, I just had to write it!, It was eating me alive!

Okay so now the year is 2010. As you know Serene is now 18, but you don't know is that now Alex is now 19, because her birthday is December 21st, and Kim is now 17 because her birthday is March 14th. So basically the Akatsuki have been with the girls for a few months.

I am sorry that I jumped the story a bit, but I just had to write this chapter because I've been thinking about it for awhile and it finally got to me to the point I couldn't wait anymore! So yeah, thats pretty much it.

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Date: March 28th, 2010. Sunday.**

It was a late afternoon day, and everyone was basically in the living room watching tv. Everyone was just being lazy that day. Keiko however, was excited because she is also turning 18 in April on the 16th. So Keiko being Keiko, yanked Alex by the arm and dragged her to the kitchen.

"Ow Keiko! What the crap!"

"Alex I wanna go to Six Flags for my birthday!" Keiko told Alex excitedly.

"You didn't have to pull my arm off ya know! I'll give you money but you gotta tell me when you're going."

"No that's not what I mean! I want to you and the girls to come, along with the Akatsuki." Keiko explained.

"The Akatsuki will draw attention."

"Yes I know. But hello! We own Six Flags, well actually our parents do, but your already 19 and you also own part of it." (Trust me all made up!) Keiko said. She flinched as she said 'our parents'. Alex stayed quiet for a few seconds, then agreed.

"Alright, I'll call the park to have it closed by Thursday next week." Alex said.

"What! But-"

"Relax, you have spring break by then, besides, people usually go to places like Six Flags on weekends, so it won't be much trouble."

"Yay!" Keiko jumped and squeezed Alex in a death hug. Keiko then ran out of the kitchen excitedly, but ended up tripping by running up the stairs....and rolled down.

Everyone laughed, and Alex began to call the amusement park.

**(1 week later. Day before Six Flags.)**

Alex had told the girls, minus Konan and Keiko, that they plus the Akatsuki were going to Six Flags for Keiko's birthday. They girls were excited and went to tell their 'boyfreinds', while Alex told Pein, Konan, and Sasori.

Now everyone was in the living room, and they were all talking.

"Hey Alex, what time do we have to wake up tomorrow?" Jenette asked.

"Umm, before nine o'clock."

The girls were telling the Akatsuki about the rides, and which they should go on first. The Akatsuki stared at the girls confusingly, but didn't question them, they would just have to see for themselves.

**(Day of Six Flags.)**

Alex woke up at 7 o'clock to make breakfast, wash the limo that hasn't been used for years. Speaking of which, she needed to fill air in the tires, change the oil, water, and put gas in it. Wake up her lazy sisters, who really don't wake when it comes to breaks from school, needed to have crap load of money to make sure she has enough for the tickets, and food, or whatever they're gonna get at the park.

When Alex got out of the shower, she quickly went down stairs and out of the house to pull up the limo to wash the now, very dusty long ass car. She cleaned the inside first before she started to rinse.

Alex checked the time on her watch and realized she didn't take that long washing the limo, barely 7:40 AM. She walked into the garage, and grabbed oil. She walked back to limo, lifted the hood, and unscrewed the top of the oil filter. When she filled it, she filled the water tank next. After, she walked back inside the house and washed her hands. She walked into the kitchen and started to make breakfast. She got bored of the silence, so she put her ipod on the radio she boght, and put her music on shuffle. The first song that came out was _Alone I break, _By Korn.

Normally Alex would have raised up the volume, but she didn't want to wake anyone up, even though they were all on the fourth floor. After the song finished, the next song that started to play was _Rebirthing, _by Skillet.

Alex began to sing along to the music but stopped because she was getting destracted by cooking, and thinking of what she had to put next into the food.

Few minutes later, Pein came into the kitchen all dressed, with Konan by his side. They both sat down on the chairs, realizing that Alex hadn't even noticed that they walked in. Both Pein and Konan heard music, well more likely a guitar, one they never heard of play such a sound before, but it seemed the song had finished. Another song came on, but it seemed Alex wasn't to interested to listen to it. She pushed a button for the next to start, and the two 'ex criminals' heard Alex say "Whispers in the Dark"

Alex turned around and saw Pein and Konan staring at her. "Holy Crap! When did you two get here?" Alex asked surprised.

"About a minute ago." Konan answered.

"Oh I see. Hey Konan, can you wake up my sisters, they usually sleep in?" Alex asked Konan.

"Sure." Konan replied, getting up from her seat and leaving. Alex turned to Pein, "You can wake up the guys." Pein nodded, getting up also, but didn't leave yet.

"Hey um, that was a guitar playing, right?" Pein inquired.

"Yeah,"

"And you know how to play?"

"Yeah why?" Alex asked confused to where this was going.

"Can you teach me?"

"You wanna learn how to play the guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Okay I'll teach you, but not today, since we'll be gone." Pein nodded and left to wake up the boys.

A few minutes later, everyone came into the kitchen all dressed and ready, the girls kept talking about how much fun it was going to be going on the rides with boys, and how funny the reactions would be.

So when breakfast was placed on the table, and everyone finishing their food, they all, well actually the girls, grabbed the things that they were taking to the amusement park, and walked out of the house.

*%*%*%*

So when the seventeen people where just standing outside, not really knowing which car they were going in, and how they were all going to fit.

"What are standing around for over there?" Alex called from across them.

"Which car are going in?" Natalie asked.

Alex pointed behind her, "The limo."

"Whoa! How long has it been since we been in there?" Keiko asked herself, having her thinking face on.

"Just get in." Alex said, opening the door to the limo, and walked around to the driver seat. Everyone hoped in, and what a coincedence, they're sitting next to the person they like. Alex was glad that she was alone in the front, that way she can listen to her music, think to herself, and have they others listen to their music. Alex started the limo and looked at the gas, hopefully she has enough to drive to a gas station.

And her hopes were answered! She did have enough to get to a gas station. She turned off the limo and got out. She grabbed the gas gun thingy, and places it in the gas hole. She leaned on the limo as she waited for the vehicle to fill, then she looked behind her and saw Tobi knocking on the glass, trying to say hello to her. Just weird seeing grown man act like an idiot.

Once the limo was filled up, Alex went back to the driver seat, started the vehicle, and drove away. Alex got a text from Serene telling her to put some music on. Alex did so, and they would be listening to different veriety of music.

*%*%*%*

About an hour later, they arrived at Six Flags. When Keiko, Kim, and Kayla were out of the limo, they started running in circles of their excitement. Alex took out her I.D to show the people that she was the one who called the park to be closed.

"May I see your identification." Said a man who was blocking the entrance.

"Here." Alex handed it him, and the man, realizing Alex's last name, quickly handed her I.D back, and let them in.

Even though they called the park to be closed for them, they still had to pay for the tickets. Alex and Serene payed for all eighteen tickets, and handed them out to the others.

When they entered the amusement park, Keiko, the soon to be birthday girl, turned to the Akatsuki. "Welcome to Six Flags! The only park I know that has awesome rides!"

"What about Knotts?" Sunnie asked.

"And Universal Studios?" Jenette asked.

"And DisneyLand?" Natalie also asked.

"Okay fine! Let me start over!" Keiko replied. "Welcome to Six Flags! ONE of the parks that I know that has awesome rides!"

"Better." Serene replied.

"ALRIGHTY THEN! NO MORE WAITING! LET'S HAVE SOME FUN!" Keiko shouted and ran inside the second entrance of Six Flags.

* * *

**Well that's it for now. I would have written more, but I felt that I kept you waiting to long, so the next chapter will have all the rides they would be going on, and it will be longer. **

**Sorry that I kept you waiting, review plz. Thank you. And sorry if it's short!**


End file.
